


Home for the Holidays

by DizzyDrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Holidays, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a flight out of town, Callen and Kensi realize they're already home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I've written for NCIS: LA this Christmas. Somehow, it just didn't feel right not writing about Callen and Kensi this year. This is a triple drabble, aka 300 words of saccharine sweetness. Inspired in part by the holiday son "(There's No Place Like) Home For The Holidays". And the T-Mobile Holiday Surprise. Go Google it for the YouTube video; it's pretty cool. And also a bit of jealousy because a friend of mine is spending part of her Christmas break in Paris. You go, Tam! Post-ep for Higher Power.
> 
> Originally posted at fanfiction.net.
> 
> Disclaimer: NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles and all its particulars are the property of CBS, Paramount, Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, Shane Brennan, Shane Brennan Productions, and a lot of other people who aren’t me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

From me to you, Happy Christmakwanzikah! (I hope that covers everyone!)

~o~

"So, did Sam ask what you were doing for Christmas?"

Callen glanced at Kensi, sitting in the window seat as their flight winged its way to Paris.

"No," he said, smiling. "He was too preoccupied with his daughter's present." She chuckled as he laced her fingers with his own. "What about Deeks? Did he guess where you're off to?"

"He gave me some tropical tanning oil," she said, rolling her eyes. "He thinks I'm going someplace warm."

"To be fair, you were looking at warm-weather destinations all week," he reminded her.

She shrugged. "I had to, or he'd have asked too many questions."

"Do you want to tell him?" Callen asked, concerned. 

They hadn't agreed to keep this—whatever this was—a secret, per se. It wasn't against the rules for them to date, but it was strongly discouraged. Still, they understood each other in ways that no one else could, and Callen found that he wanted to protect that as much as possible. He knew Sam could and would keep a secret if he asked. Deeks, on the other hand, was worse than Eric in some ways. One word to him and the whole of OSP would know.

Still, if Kensi wanted to shout it from the rooftops, he wouldn’t deny her that. She only had to ask.

"This," she said, holding up their joined hands, "is special. It's home. You're home. And that's really all that matters."

He leaned over and kissed her, just a soft brush of the lips. When he pulled back, he smiled into her warm eyes. "I never had a home growing up. It wasn't until I met you that I realized I wanted one. Thanks for being mine."

She smiled as he tucked her into his side, watching as the miles melt away.

~Finis


End file.
